


eventual rifts

by MrGrumpyGills43



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Biphobia, M/M, Shiro has one line, as a couple anyways, the rest are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGrumpyGills43/pseuds/MrGrumpyGills43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith took a step closer to the blue paladin, ensuring that there was no way for Lance to escape. “I want to know why you keep making me out to be an asshole. I mean, I’m trying to be friends with you, to be nice to you. Yet, at every chance you get, you turn around and destroy all the progress I make. I know you aren’t like this with everyone, so why me? Why do you choose to be hateful to me?” His tone was forceful with hints of hurt. He truly didn’t understand. They were supposed to be a family, albeit a very dysfunctional one, but a family nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eventual rifts

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic for vld / klance so i hope you like it !! <3

Lance knew since he was little that he was bisexual; although, it wasn’t until his later years that he got the word for how he felt. He just knew that he loved boys, girls, and everyone else that didn’t quite fit on the spectrum. People didn’t like it. They constantly griped about how he should pick a side and let everyone else have who they want. It was hard for him to not take all of it to heart, so he became less obvious. He flirted obnoxiously with any girl that caught his sights; anything to seem more monosexual.

He was able to keep this façade going until he started at the garrison. Among all the pilots, engineers, and technicians was a certain Keith Kogane. Keith was the top pilot for their class, and Lance could see why. He was amazing at flying, as if he’d been doing it for years. Slowly, Lance began developing a crush on Keith. He struggled when he came to the realization, and nearly threw a party in relief when Keith dropped out.

But suddenly Keith was back in his life. As a teammate for the legendary Voltron. Lance, having no other plan, began antagonizing Keith, claiming it was because they were rivals at the garrison. Keith bought into it and it was easy to keep it going.

It became harder and harder to keep up though, as they spent more time together. One moment in particular, when Lance was injured to the point of unconsciousness, nearly ruined the rocky relationship they had formed. Keith had instantly rushed to Lance’s side when they defeated Sendak. With his defenses lowered, Lance had allowed a smile towards Keith.

It was the first peaceful interaction they had had in a while.

Everything was the same after he was healed. He disregarded the moment he and Keith had shared. It was just a small blip, nothing that couldn’t be forgotten.

Things got harder after that. Keith wasn’t as interested in the bickering as he was before. Of course, that didn’t stop him from making fun of Lance sometimes. That was just part of growing closer as a crew. Lance was against making any kind advances towards Keith. He had to keep the rivalry going. He couldn’t risk being told that he was faking this attraction. He wasn’t going to let himself be hurt like that again.

So he continued making fun of Keith, announcing that he was the better of the two whenever he had the chance. It wasn’t until Keith cornered him outside of his room that he realized how much it was affecting him.

Keith had shoved Lance against the wall, hard. His face was twisted into an angry snarl, but his eyes betrayed the hurt behind them. Lance swallowed hard as he was man-handled by the smaller boy. “What do you want, Mullet Man?” He asked harshly, his voice cracking at the end. He cursed himself for being frightened. He has nothing to be afraid of. Keith wouldn’t _actually_ hurt him, would he?

Keith took a step closer to the blue paladin, ensuring that there was no way for Lance to escape. “I want to know why you keep making me out to be an asshole. I mean, I’m trying to be friends with you, to be _nice_ to you. Yet, at every chance you get, you turn around and destroy all the progress I make. I know you aren’t like this with everyone, so why me? Why do you choose to be hateful to me?” His tone was forceful with hints of hurt. He truly didn’t understand. They were supposed to be a family, albeit a very dysfunctional one, but a family nonetheless.

Lance was shocked, staring down at Keith. This was completely unexpected. Keith angry with him was nothing new, but Keith upset with him, genuinely hurt by Lance’s actions was. He quickly recovered and a smug smile spread across his face. “You want to know why I’m such a dick to you. I thought you already knew about the rivalry we have. Or did that just completely slip your mind?”

“You think that I really bought into that bullshit? As far as I remember, we didn’t have a single problem with each other back at the garrison. Hell, I hardly even remember seeing you around,” Keith spat out, his fists clenching into fists at his side. “No, I want to know why you _really_ hate me. We’re teammates. Can we not just... get along?”

Lance’s cruel laughter made Keith take a step back, shocked at the sudden change in Lance’s attitude. Lance followed, no longer worried about running away. “You really want to know why I despise you? Well, let’s see. You walk around like you own the place, you excel at everything I don’t, and everyone likes you more than me. Need more reasons or is that enough?”

The red paladin let this sink in before shaking his head slowly. “I still don’t believe you. You might be jealous of me because of that, but you wouldn’t hate me.” He willed himself to look up into Lance’s eyes, his gaze steely.

“You want the real reason, sweetheart? The honest to god reason why I hate you?” Lance seethed, growing tired of having to come up with excuses off of the top of his head. Without a moment’s hesitation he forcefully locked his lips with Keith’s, giving it a few seconds before pulling away. Keith didn’t even have time to fully process what happened before Lance disappeared. His fingers idly traced the spot where they touched Lance’s. _Oh_ , he thought to himself.

\--

There was a noticeably huge rift between Lance and Keith after the confrontation. They didn’t speak a single word to each other, and stopped sitting next to each other at meals and such. Hunk thought it was because he had accidentally broken something of Lance’s and he was blaming Keith. Shiro thought they were just having an especially big fight. Pidge was worried that one of their feelings came up and the other didn’t feel the same.

Whatever the case, the rest of the paladins gave it a week before locking the duo in a storage room together. “We’re doing this for your own good,” Shiro said before closing the door behind him.

Lance got comfortable in the corner opposite of Keith, leaning his head against the wall after he sat down. Keith, admittedly, had wanted to talk to Lance about the incident for a while, but continued to be brushed off or ignored when he tried. He cleared his throat and prepared to speak, but was stopped by Lance.

“So, let me guess. You completely hate my guts now?” He smiled dryly, picking at his fingernails. “I saw that happening from the beginning. I accepted that fact a long time ago so you don’t have to worry about me.”

Keith let out a long sigh through his nose. “Why would I hate you for... for liking me? You can’t control how you feel. It’s just something that happens.” He moved to sit beside the blue paladin, choosing to ignore how Lance tensed up when he got close.

“It’s not that. I figured you would hate me for being bisexual. Really, who can be as selfish as to like more than one gender, am I right?” Lance forced out, his foul tone betrayed the cheerful smile on his face.

“Lance, that’s not-”

“Or maybe you’d hate me for being so mean to you when I liked you all this time. That’s how elementary kids react to having a crush, not a grown man! But then again, I basically am an elementary kid. I’m annoying, have an over-inflated ego, talkative to a point where it gives people headaches...”

“That has nothing-”

“And don’t get me started on all those girls I hit on. Did you know I did most of that to make you jealous? I know, it’s stupid right. I thought that if you saw me flirting with someone else that it might make you notice how much you liked me. Of course that didn’t work because-”

It was Lance’s turn to be interrupted as Keith lightly kissed him. It was much softer than the kiss they shared in the hallway a week prior. Keith broke it and gave Lance a long look. Lance’s cheeks were tinged a bright pink, his mouth agape. “Now that you’re speechless for once, I have something to say. I’ve been trying to talk to you all week, but you kept avoiding me. Yes, I’m mad at what happened in the hallway, but mainly because you left without further giving me an explanation. Who just kisses someone and then leaves?” He took a breath before continuing. “I don’t hate you. I’ve actually had a crush on you for a while, but you were always too-”

“Too much of a jerk, right? I was always being too much of an annoying asshole,” Lance finished easily, his eyes trained to the ground. “I’m sorry. Is-”

Lance was cut off by the door automatically open, seemingly triggered by the two simple words. Neither moved from their spot, not quite finished with their talk. They were silent before Lance tried again. “Is it okay if we start over? I mean, we don’t have to if you’re still mad. Hell, be mad at me as long as you have to.”

Keith took Lance’s words into account before standing up, reaching a hand down to Lance. He waited until Lance was fully straightened before pressing a chaste kiss to the other’s lips. “I’m okay with starting over, but that doesn’t mean you’re getting out of this so easily.”

The grin that Lance donned was bright. He brought his arm that was still connected to Keith’s over the red paladin’s shoulder and began walking out.

\--

The others weren’t that shocked when Lance and Keith came out as a couple. They had all seen it coming in one way or another. Neither of the boys were good at hiding their feelings, even if Lance tried to paint it as a rivalry.


End file.
